


Roost

by Artorias



Category: Shining Resonance Refrain
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artorias/pseuds/Artorias
Summary: at the end of the day, Yuma appreciates the little things with Excela.





	Roost

**Author's Note:**

> don't judge me for this, i was stoned at 3am and i just finished shining resonance: refrain lol

To say helping Excela retake the Empire was going to be brutal, was a clear understatement. 

Yuma learned through tiring months of planning and Politicking (as Agnum woefully refers to it as), that retaking the ashes of a crumbling kingdom was a gargantuan task. Even so, despite Excela’s incredibly disreputable standing with the Sanguine Church, they were making steady progress. 

At first, Yuma was anxious. Even if he did agree to help retake the Empire, it was proving to be a stressful task for Excela. He could see the ever so darkening bags under her eyes, the restless nights she spent planning, and signing documents. Of course, Yuma helped her. He was her right hand man in every situation, doubling as her bodyguard. Excela was no fool, she understood that taking on all of this herself was suicide. However, this did not dissuade her from taking on the brunt of the work. 

Even so, all Yuma wanted was for her to take a break.  


It’s quite late in the evening at the Seagull Inn. The once bustling noise of people walking around was replaced by the sound of crickets and hums of other occupants. 

Yuma is cradling a sleeping Excela, her muscles and bones weak from fatigue, her mind utterly exhausted from another restless day. He slowly winds up the music box she left him as a child, knowing the melody will lull her to sleep.  
It feels like an eternity ago, when Yuma decimated that village. He never forgot that pain, the crippling agony and regret he felt. 

He forgot how long he laid there, waiting for any god or higher being to simply smite him where he laid. That was when he was alone. It’s a different story now. He has so many people to count on, and the only woman he could ever love besides his mother.

Agnum, with his boisterous and carefree attitude. 

Rinna, with her cheeky jokes and upbeat personality.

Sonia, with her unfaltering willpower and desire to protect.

Kirika, her undying loyalty to not only the Shining Dragon, but also to Yuma.

Lesti, his cold and calculating self, masking the warmth he hides, only shown occasionally.

Marion, her loving nature to Yuma, and the ability to speak her mind at all times.

Yuma is not alone anymore. He’s surrounded by people, no, his family. He’d given up hope of ever having a smidgen of what it feels like to have a family long ago, when he decimated that village long ago.  
Those doubts wash away, however. They wash away when he feels Excela’s warmth against his equally-tired body. When the melody from the music box plays as he lays his body to rest.

He kisses her forehead. It’s going to be a busy day tomorrow.


End file.
